


A Bouquet of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower meanings, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, baker!Dan, florist!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil is a florist sick of his usual schedule. When a new bakery opens across the street, the new baker brings everything he's ever wanted and more to his life.





	A Bouquet of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I was researching flower meanings for Rebels and Roses and then this happened...
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil loved his job. He was a florist, and he loved to be around the flowers and plants. He even owned his own shop and made decent money off of it. He had his loyal customers, and of course whoever happened to need a flower and saw his shop.

His life was very routine. Every day was the same. But most of the time, he didn’t mind. He enjoyed the repetitiveness of it, always knowing how his day would go and what he would do that day. But sometimes, he became bored. 

Today was one of the days where he was bored with his routine. But when he was opening up his shop that morning, he noticed that the building across the street was no longer empty. For what had seemed like years, that building had been abandoned, in a perpetual state of for sale with no buyers.

Today, that building was a bakery. And as he was admiring how quaint it looked, he saw what he assumed was the owner. A tall man was walking around the bakery, wearing a stereotypical chef’s hat and apron, and he was absolutely gorgeous.

The baker had curly brown hair that curled in just the right way under the hat, and from what Phil could, he had matching brown eyes as well.

For once feeling adventurous, Phil decided to go and talk to this man and welcome him. 

After Phil’s midday rush and the baker’s lunch rush, he decided to introduce himself. However, he decided to take a bouquet with him. He chose a bouquet of lavender roses, hoping the man wouldn’t know the meaning.

When he walked into the shop, the man seemed surprised. He looked up at Phil, who instinctively introduced himself. “Hi! My name’s Phil. I run the flower shop across the street. I just wanted to come over and welcome you to the street. I also brought you some flowers to liven up your bakery, not that it needs it or anything.”

The baker responded, “Thank you for the flowers. My name is Dan. It’s nice to meet you Phil.”

Dan found a vase for the flowers, which he proudly set on top of the display cabinet. 

For nearly an hour, Dan and Phil talked and got to know each other.

 

That pattern had continued on for months. Dan and Phil talked to each other when their shops were empty, and eventually whenever they were free.

And after hesitating for nearly a month, Phil finally worked up the courage to ask Dan out. He gathered a bouquet of lilacs, similar to the original bouquet he gave Dan, and walked over. It was their usual time that they talked to each other, in between the rushes of customers. 

As he approached the bakery, Phil was filled with dread. What if Dan didn’t like him that way? What if he ruined their friendship? What if Dan was straight?

He hadn’t even bothered to figure out what Dan’s sexuality was. He could be completely wrong about it and it would ruin everything. 

He was just about to turn around when he looked down at the bouquet he was holding. He could hear his grandmother saying to him, “Philip, if you’re ever lacking the confidence to do something, look at a daffodil. They represent confidence, and they can inspire you to do whatever it is you’re unsure about.”

Without realizing it, he was already at the door of Dan’s shop. As he entered, the bell on the door rang. Dan looked up at Phil, immediately bursting into a smile. He greeted Phil with a smile and a wave, the same as he always did. To Dan, this was just another day.

Nervously, Phil approached Dan. Losing his confidence, he blurted out, “Dan would you like to go on a date with me?”

Dan looked shocked. He was frozen in his spot, staring at Phil. This must mean Phil had fucked up. He was about to run away when Dan took the bouquet out of his hands.

“Of course I’d like to,” Dan replied, “Do you want to do dinner and a movie tonight?”

Still shocked at this sudden turn of events, Phil could only nod. He would be going on a date with Dan tonight, and he couldn’t be more excited.

 

Phil loved to spend time with Dan. It had been months since he’d first asked Dan out, and he’d loved every moment of it. They were officially boyfriends now, and all their customers loved to see them next to each other.

Not only had he gotten a boost of customers from their relationship, but he’d gotten amazing memories. Their first date had been amazing. Neither of them could pay any attention to the movie, too busy looking at each other to pay attention.

It turned out that Dan had shared Phil’s feelings from the start, he’d just never had the courage to do anything. So, Phil told Dan about the daffodils, and Dan told Phil that they’d always been one of his favorite flowers for a reason.

It was on an unusually sunny day that Phil had grown a sunflower. He’d actually grown a few dozen, but this was the first to bloom fully, and he decided to give it to Dan. He’d been watching it grow for awhile now, planning on giving it to Dan since he first saw it sprout.

With the sunflower in hand, he walked over to Dan’s shop. After the greetings and a quick kiss, he presented the flower to Dan. 

“This is for you for a couple reasons,” Phil explained, “In flower language, sunflowers mean adoration, and I absolutely adore you. The second reason is that you are my sunshine, so it’s only fitting I give you a sunflower so you can keep it alive.”

Dan’s smile only grew wider at Phil’s explanation. He pulled Phil into another kiss, before he pulled away to put the sunflower in a vase. 

With the sunflower resting safely in the designated “flowers from Phil” spot, he replied, “You’re such a sap sometimes, but thank you anyways.”

“Of course.”

 

Dan had come over to Phil’s shop. During their usual meeting time, Phil had gotten a few customers, so Dan had come to his shop while he helped the customers. As he was browsing the flowers, a bouquet of tulips caught his eye. 

He decided to get them, thinking that his shop could use the color.

As he walked over to the register, he quietly observed Phil in his element. He was helping a young girl find the perfect bouquet, and he looked so happy. This was where Phil truly belonged, surrounded by flowers and other plants.

He was so distracted by Phil and how attractive he looked, he didn’t notice Phil sneaking up behind him. 

“Can I help you with anything today, sir?”

Dan nearly jumped out of his skin before realizing it was just Phil. When he looked back, Phil was laughing at him. Of course he was. He knew how easily Dan got jumpscared, and he’d decided to use it for his own amusement. That bastard.

Phil gave Dan a quick kiss on the nose, admiring how it made him blush. He was just so cute sometimes. He really did love him. Without even realizing it, he murmured, “I love you so much.”

For a split second, Dan looked panic. Phil worried he’d messed up and ruined their relationship. But luckily, Dan quickly looked delighted and whispered back, “I love you too.”

For the first time noticing that Dan was carrying a bouquet, Phil couldn’t help but laugh. Of all his bouquets, Dan had chosen tulips. Of course he did. Fate was clearly on their side right.

Confused at Phil’s sudden giggling, Dan asked, “What’s so funny? We just said ‘I love you’ for the first time and now giggling like crazy? Is this some sort of prank or something?”

“No it’s not a prank,” Phil paused to laugh a bit more before continuing, “It’s just… You’re holding a bouquet tulips. Tulips mean a declaration of love.”

“Oh. I guess that is kinda funny.” And Dan laughed along with Phil.

 

Phil was nervous. He and Dan were going on a picnic tonight, and he intended to propose to Dan as the sun was setting. He’d even packed a single red rose in their picnic basket, just for this occasion.

Even though he already knew what Dan’s answer would be, he was still freaking out. But there was a bouquet of daffodils sitting right in front of him, telling him he could do it, so he knew he could. But the nerves were still there.

Dan had noticed that Phil seemed especially nervous then. He’d even asked if Phil was ok, but he just replied that accidentally drank too much coffee. Dan seemed to accept this answer.

As the sun began to set, he reached for the rose, placing it on the blanket behind him. Knowing everything was in place, he took the box out of his pocket.

Kneeling down, he said to Dan, “Dan, We’ve been dating for over a year now. Ever since I first saw you in the bakery, I knew you were who I’d want to spend to rest of my days with. So, Dan, will you marry me?”

Nearly crying, Dan whispered, “yes” and accepted the ring from Phil. He pulled Phil into a hug.

As they pulled away, Phil reached for the rose still sitting behind him. He offered it to Dan, explaining, “Red roses symbolize love.”

Dan took the rose, and admired it, the same way he had with every flower Phil gave him, and every flower he had yet to give him. As they watched the sunset until the sky was the color of the rose in his hands, Dan couldn’t be happier. And neither could Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The meanings of the flowers:  
> Lavender roses - love at first sight  
> Lilac - confidence  
> Tulip - declaration of love  
> Sunflower - adoration  
> Red rose - love


End file.
